


don't worry (i will be here when you need me)

by natanije



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, thank you for the commission!, violence isn't really graphic; putting it there just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: You don’t really understand Dino’s weird behavior recently. Ever since the ball the both of you attended a few days ago, he’s been a bit… distant, or so to speak. The charismatic boss has started fumbling around you way more than usual. While usually you would’ve found such thing as adorable, his other behaviors can’t help but to make you feel worry.(Reader insert).





	don't worry (i will be here when you need me)

You don’t really understand Dino’s weird behavior recently. Ever since the ball the both of you attended a few days ago, he’s been a bit… distant, or so to speak. The charismatic boss has started fumbling around you way more than usual. While usually you would’ve found such thing as adorable, his other behaviors can’t help but to make you feel worry.

The tenth boss of Cavallone has avoided you quite a bit. Not only that, he also often times is caught staring at you with a pensive expression on his face before he looks away, totally flustered over getting caught. Avoiding you he may be, but he’s also… clingy? Overprotective? The amount of times he’s asked you  _ where  _ you’re going everytime you were about to go out is a bit… too much, in your opinion. It’s just so  _ weird _ . He’s weird when he’s around you, but he also doesn’t want you to go out on your own? That is a weird mix of contradiction, that not even the usual weird ass mafia logic Reborn or the Varia like to use will be able to compete with.

What is happening with your lover, you truly have no idea. It’s not like the Cavallone is in a war with other famiglia. True, as one of the largest mafia famiglia in Italy, the Cavallone is bound to have a few enemies, some of them more bitter and vicious than the other. But you don’t think any of them should bring this much caution from Dino.

He’s been a bit weird after the ball, that much you are certain. But even when you try to think about what could have possibly happened at the ball to make him this way-- you can’t figure out anything that could’ve set him off like this.

Maybe he  _ does  _ have some dangerous enemies this time around…? You can’t think of any, but perhaps… He’s not telling you about it? The man can be pretty secretive even with you, his girlfriend, after all. His reasons may vary, but most of the time, it’s not because he doesn’t trust you. He’s too much of a gentleman to allow you the burden of knowledge, especially when it comes to his businesses. It’s sweet, but also pretty stupid, in your humble opinion. Why, after all, the both of you grew up in a mafia household. A gentleman Dino may be, sometimes you cannot help but think that he has conveniently forgotten how you can be dangerous on your own.

_ Nevermind that _ , you think. If there’s someone you know who Dino and you trust explicitly, someone who knows Dino like the back of his hand and can possibly answer your questions--

It can’t be anyone but Dino’s right hand man, Romario.

Making a beeline toward Romario’s office (a convenient little thing now that Dino can handle his clumsiness as long as his subordinates are within 1km distance from him; not that he needs much reassurances. The Cavallone mansion  _ is  _ brimming with his subordinates after all, and you count among them), you politely knock on the large ebony doors, announcing your arrival before you peek in.

Romario is there, of course, with few paperwork in his hands. Smiling at him--because he is your friend, as well--you make your way in his office, plopping down on the nearest vacant seat. Romario, bless his soul, doesn’t seem to mind, his eyes covered by the usual sunglasses he wears as he raises his eyebrow.

“What seems to be the matter, ___?”

You sigh. “Dino’s been acting weird,” you say, because what even is the point of beating around the bush? “He’s been distant but also… a bit… intense? I don’t know. Is he stressed or something, Romario?”

For a few seconds, Romario is silent. “I think Boss is currently feeling conflicted, Miss,” he says, hands having placed down his paperwork on the table. “Perhaps it is best if you talk about it with Boss directly.”

You sigh again. That doesn’t answer your question, but you can respect the sensible answer at the very least. “Alright… Thanks, Romario.”

His lips quirk upward a little bit into a smile. “Anytime, Miss.”

Waving a goodbye, you walk out of his office, still as troubled as before.

Romario gives good advice, however. If the right hand man himself does not wish to speak about  _ what  _ may have initially set Dino off, then perhaps it’ll be better if you do ask Dino directly about it.

If he tries to evade the question, you can just go Reborn style on him, you think.

Maybe you can make him loosen up a bit more with some gifts? You purse your lips thoughtfully, thinking of several things that Dino may like. Knowing him, he’ll like anything as long as it’s genuine, and you have seen some nice things that’ll look nice on the Cavallone boss. Smiling to yourself, you make a decisive nod. You’ll buy Dino some things and ask him ‘nicely’ about what has been bothering him.

.

.

.

Or so you thought.

Paranoia is a thing when you’re deep in the Underworld. But it has been ingrained in you for so long that you’d be marginally safe in Dino’s territory that you let yourself relax. In which, that becomes your worst mistake as that is the sole reason these guys managed to catch you.

Kidnapping via sports car is not mainstream, but considering how Dino once managed to “kidnap” the Vongola kids in Namimori, it’s not that odd either. Besides, sports car is faster than normal vans. And so, it somehow is logical to kidnap a single person with a fast sports car. It’s easier to run away from possible back ups.

You kind of hate yourself for thinking like this--accepting the logic behind  _ your own  _ kidnapping. Seriously, what the fuck, brain--but well, you can’t really stop your brain from thinking logically.

And so… here you are, waking up from a drug-induced sleep, to find yourself in a windowless, bare room, with your legs and hands tied.

You breathe through your nose, calming your nerves as you try to feel up your body, letting out a frustrated huff as you realize that whoever kidnapped you have stripped you dry of hidden weapons. You lean back on the wall, head hitting it with a low thunk that makes you hiss. Eyes darting toward the only door available, you bite back a sigh.

There’s probably someone waiting there, guarding the room. It would be risky for you to try to escape, you think. You don’t know where you are, either.

Still… it would be bad if you just sit here and do nothing…

You bite the inside of your cheek, thinking over possible scenarios with each decisions you can take. At the end of the day, it’s safer to wait and see, especially to learn about the one who’ve kidnapped you. Barging outside with little to no weapon in your arsenal, in what could be enemy’s hideout, is basically suicide after all.

Dino must’ve picked up on your disappearance--broad kidnapping in his  _ town?  _ He’d have heard about it by now indeed--and you feel calmer, trusting Dino to look for you.

What’s important right now, is to survive.

.

.

.

Unbelievable.

It’s been a few moments after you woke up--perhaps your noises before had alerted the guards after all--when the door creaked open to reveal someone you  _ know  _ about. The man grins at you, his arms wide spread in a mocking invitation for a hug. Cold fury seeps into you then, your lips morphing into a snarl.

The man,  _ Victor _ , smirks at you, dropping his arms in faux disappointment.

“Aren’t you going to hug me,  _ signora? _ ”

You hiss at him, “release me and I’ll give you the tightest hug your ribs break, Victor.”

“A pity,” Victor sighs, “when you were so kind to me during the ball.”

“That was when you were an  _ ally _ ,” you spit, “I don’t play nice with traitors.”

“Such fire,” he sighs again, and you half wonders if mafiosi are always melodramatic like this. Some, like Romario, are more act than talk, but then there are Varia; deadly melodramatics with penchant of monologues. “Though I’m sure, you won’t be like this when your boss dies in our hands.”

You grit your teeth, biting back your instinctual response to defend your boyfriend’s honor. Sometimes, it’s best to be quiet in times like this. After all, there isn’t really any need to probe when they talk freely.

Such is the nature of monologuing mafioso like him.

And true to your thoughts, the man continues blabbering, talking about how your presence is the best thing he can use to lure Dino here, how they’re going to ambush him and take over the Cavallone afterwards. Perhaps he finds your current state as nothing but a hopeless bargaining chip against the Cavallone, but you stay quiet even with your ire, looking away to glare heatedly at the ground instead.

“Oh, given up already, have we,  _ signora? _ That’s alright, if you’re good, you can stay with us,” he coos mockingly, and you exhale harshly through your nose, biting the inside of your cheek to prevent another snarl from escaping you.

Victor quirks his lips then, walking out of the room with a promise that you’ll be able to see the  _ show _ . You roll your eyes, hands fiddling with the restraints you are currently bound in.

There’s fear creeping in your gut, a sinking feeling of worry for your boyfriend. But you know, logically, that Dino isn’t that stupid. He won’t die so easily, not after more than 10 years being the benevolent boss of Cavallone.

Perhaps it’s your heart hoping for the best, a denial over the mortality of your own boyfriend, but you try. To believe. To hope.

Dino will be okay.

.

.

.

.

You don’t know how long time has passed; it could be half an hour, could be more. You’ve been biding your time, holding back your flame that is roaring to be released, trying to find the right opportunity to strike.

Then, you can hear it.

Explosions.

Shouts erupt from outside of your cell, and your eyes widen, body straightening. The men outside are screaming, gun shots filling the area. It’s not hard for you to realize that Dino and his men have arrived.

You grin wolfishly, ready to use your flames to get out of these restraints no matter how painful it’ll be. You won’t be sitting duck here, oh  _ hell  _ no. You’re angry enough that you were captured. You’re more angry that they  _ dare  _ to threaten Dino and Cavallone as a whole.

They’re fucking  _ dead _ .

Just as you’re about to burn yourself in order to escape, however, the cell door gets blasted open, and nearly do your ear drums.

“ _VOOOOOOOOOOOOI,_ WHAT ARE YOU SITTING HERE LIKE AN IDIOT FOR, WOMAN?!” Squalo yells, his bloody sword pointed at you. There are dead men by his feet, but you pay no attention to it as you laugh incredulously instead.

“Voi, the fuck you’re laughing at?!”

Of course Dino would request the assistance of Varia. Of course.

“Nothing, loud mouth,” you snark back, shuffling so your back faces him. “Help me get out of here, I have some things to do.”

“Bah! Don’t order me around, bitch,” he says even as he stalks towards you, slashing the restraints in one clean swoop. “You could’ve done this yourself, lazy ass!”

You rub your wrists, muttering a distracted thanks at him. He scoffs at you, already walking outside in preparation for more slaughter.

“Superbi, where’s Dino?” You ask, swiping some of Belphegor’s knives sticking out from available corpses. This is not your usual weapon, but it’ll do.

“Bucking Bronco’s at the main hall,” he answers, pointing his thumb toward what you assume is the main hall. “Now get off my ass, I have things to do!”

You scoff, running toward the direction he points, yellow flame lighting up on the knife as you slashed an enemy’s throat open. You ignore the blood landing on your body and clothes, choosing to yell out a “Thanks, buddy!” to the irate Varia officer.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you!” is Squalo’s hilarious reply.

When you arrive at the main hall--or what’s left of it anyway; the place is destroyed and burnt pretty badly--it’s to the sight of Dino, Romario, as well as Victor. You ignore the dead bodies strewn about the room, gaze focused on Dino.  _ Dino _ , injured but otherwise safe, whose whip is tightening around Victor’s neck, his boot pressing down on the pitiful man’s stomach. Disgust and prior resentment well back up in you, but you ignore it in favor of calling your boyfriend.

“Dino!” You say, running toward your lover. Dino’s eyes light up at the sight of you, his posture relaxing. A relieved smile appears on his lips, and he takes his boot off of Victor in favor of letting you to hug him. Romario, bless his soul, steps forward to step on the man’s throat in Dino’s stead. The three of you ignore his choking noises, Dino having started to pepper soft kisses on your face.

“Hey,” you giggle, pushing him away. “Kisses later, fighting first.”

Dino sighs, his hand absentmindedly tightening the rope around Victor’s neck. “Varia will take care of it.” Victor has started to yell and trash, and you roll your eyes, throwing a spare knife to his head. You ignore the soft squelching sound, choosing to stare into Dino’s eyes, the man having smiled dopily even when you killed someone in cold blood.

He’s been choking the man until he’s blue; you think Dino really can’t fault you for being cold when he was being sadistic.

“Let’s go home?” Dino says, arm wrapped protectively around your waist. You sigh softly, nodding.

You go home then, to the joyful welcome from your Family members and warm kisses from your lover. And isn’t it a surprise, to find that Dino has been suspecting Victor’s Family to be an enemy in disguise for so long-- which explains his nervousness when you acted kind toward the man during the ball.

That doesn’t explain his other suspicious acts however, and it is to a laughing family members and embarrassed Dino when you blink, your wide eyed gaze settled on the Cavallone boss who is kneeling on one knee in front of you.

“He’s been trying to man up and get the courage to ask you, ___!” Markus, one of Dino’s men, laughs joyfully. The others soon follow with their playful teasing, and you can only gape even as Dino tries to make his men back off and stop teasing him.

“Wait, huh?” is your eloquent reply. Some of the men snort, Romario gesturing toward Dino to continue.

“I mean, what I meant to ask is, __… We’ve been together for a long time, and after what happened today, I realized that… If I put it off for far more longer, what could possibly happen? I want you to be with me for as long as we live, that much I know of. I want to be with you, to fight and protect each other with you. I love you, ___. So… that’s why I want to… ask you.” He sweetly smiles, blush prominent on his cheeks.

“Would you… marry me?”

A joyful sob leaves your mouth, and you yells out a yes, moving forward to hug the love of your life. Around you, the men are shouting their congratulations, a joyful background noise for the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been a commission from one of my readers. Thank you very much for your request, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If anyone is interested in requesting, feel free to email me at natanije (gmail) ^^ I write for other fandoms too, you can check my other works! I am willing to write reader inserts like this and canon pairings :)
> 
> Thank you for reading; tell me if you enjoy it?


End file.
